


Collide

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Steve Rogers, Portals, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony-centric, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: All Tony wanted to do was cuddle in bed with his super hot super soldier boyfriend. Unfortunately a portal has decided to drop off a different, sadder, Tony Stark.My fill for portal on my ironstrange bingo card.





	1. Chapter 1

“Tony baby, it’s time to wake up,” a voice whispers in his ear and Tony grumbles and swats at his boyfriend who chuckles and the bed shakes a little.

 

“Ouch I have been bested,” he says dramatically and then drops his full weight on top of Tony making the smaller man groan.

 

“Get off! You two ton beefcake,” Tony says squirming and Steve laughs. 

 

“Then get out of bed,” Steve says and wraps his arms around Tony before climbing off the bed and carrying the squirming man into the shower.

 

“Ooh kinky,” Tony says and laughs when Steve pinches his ass teasingly.

 

“Don't start something you can't finish Cap,” Tony says and sicks his as out.

 

“Oh I'll finish it in my own good time,” Steve says and turns on the shower.

 

“God, where did the media get it's straight laced good boy from? Your voice is pure sin,” Tony whines as they begin to shower. Steve groping Tony every chance he gets. 

 

‘You’re a menace,” Tony says laughing and smacking as Steve’s bicep when the room is engulfed in red light. 

 

“Ugh, why does freaky shit always have to happen on our days off?” Tony asks as he puts on his undersuit and runs to put his suit on.

 

“JARVIS, what seems to be happening?” Tony asks as his faceplate comes down.

 

“It would seem that a portal has opened up above time Square,” Jarvis says and Tony sighs and adds, “deploy evacuation methods,” Tony says and they come up on time square and Tony sees his Iron Legion keeping people away from the twisting and spinning blue portal.

 

“So...what’s the plan?” Tony asks looking at Steve.

 

“Give it a wide berth and keep an eye on anything that comes through,” Steve says and the portal pulses before something falls through screaming and Tony sees familiar red and gold flashes.

 

“Well today is about to get weird,” Tony says and they all head over to the crash site and see what Tony knew he had seen.

 

“Is that…” Bruce says and breaks off when Tony holds up a hand.

 

“...my suit? Yeah,” Tony says and they all brace themselves when the suit begins to open and a body pokes itself out and looks up at them.

 

“Is that…?” Natasha starts to say but is cut of by Clint who is laughing as hard as he can while leaning on the lampost.

 

“Me?” Tony asks staring down at the man who looks exactly like him.

 

“Ugh why is this my life,” the other Tony says and knocks Steve's hands away when he tries to help him up.

 

“Get your hands away from me Rogers!” the other Tony snaps and when his eyes land on Bucky near the back of the group and his body immediately tenses and he starts breathing heavily.

 

“Shit he's having a panic attack. Cap take Rasputin and get far away,” Tony says and watches his boyfriend take Bucky away.

 

“Tony, I need you to match my breathing,” he says putting the panicking man's hand on his chest and takes a few slow deep breaths.

 

“That's it. Good. A nice deep breath. Come on...yes I know I know you're trying. I know how much you probably want to punch me for making it seem like breathing is easy,” Tony babbles and soon the other him has calmed down and breathing a little easier.

 

“That's it. Match my breathing. One. Two. Three. Four. There you go,” Tony says and he has to admit this is his first time watching a panic attack on himself. Normally he sees Steve and Bucky's.

 

“Thanks,” This other Tony says and stands up on slightly shakey legs. 

 

“Let me help you,” Natasha says and Tony flinches back and stares at her.

 

“No thanks. I don't need a dagger to the back,” the other Tony says.

 

“Listen. I know this is quite jarring for you. You're in a new universe I'm assuming, around people you know but don't know, and staring at a guy wearing your face. But that's no reason to lash out,” Tony says calmly and then has to catch the other Tony because his legs give out.

 

“Point Break, you think you can carry him?” Tony asks and Thor scoops him up and the other Tony's head rolls against Thor's chest before jerking back, hand going on his throat before blink away something that looks like fear. Before he forces himself to settle down.

 

“Just a little ways Stark,” Clint says and the other Tony gives a full body flinch.

 

“Don't call me that. Please anything else but that,” he says and Tony wonders how different their lives must be for him to react this way around the people he considers his family.

 

Tony, do you know how to get back home?” Bruce asks softly.

 

“No Bruce...but I'll find a way,” he says and they step back into the tower.

 

“Welcome back sir. Why am I detecting two of your body signatures?” JARVIS says when they reach the common room of the tower.

 

“JARVIS,” the other Tony says and there's a soft hitch of disbelief in his voice.

 

“There's two of me right now,” Tony says, “can you summon the suit we left in the middle of the street? I attached a radio transmitter to it,” Tony says as Thor lays the other Tony on the couch and he's staring at JARVIS's nearest scanner with a few teeth sunk into his lip which is trembling softly.

 

“This isn't good. There cannot be two Tony Starks in the world. Besides who even knows what would happen to his world without their Iron Man?” Tony asks and the other him gives a twisted sick laugh but doesn't offer anything else.

 

“So should we introduce ourselves or…” Clint trails off.

 

“We already know who each other is. You're Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Natashalie Romanova, Steve fucking Rogers, Bucky Goddamn Barnes, Thor Odinson, and Bruce Banner. I'm also Tony Stark. Yay, now that that's all sorted point me to the lab so I can get me ass back to my universe,” Tony says and Tony shares a look with his family what happened to this man that changed him so much. He can't even begin to fathom it. Even after The Ten Rings he was still a little bit of his fun loving self. Steve had helped him with that.

 

“You need to get checked out first. We have to make sure that portal didn't damage you,” Bruce says.

 

“I’m fine. Nothing feels off. Trust me,” Tony says and tries to get off the couch.

 

“No. You need to be looked at,” Bruce says and Tony growls at him then rubs his face angrily.

 

“I'm sorry... I just... I look at you and I see him and that's not fair to either of is. Anger is exhausting and I logically know that…” the other Tony says.

 

“Hey take a breath. I don't blame you. Not only are we complete strangers but we're also wearing faces of people you have had a negative experience with. We all understand. But please...don't put yourself in danger for it. If you don't want me to look at you I can call someone else,” Bruce says and Tony takes a deep breath and nods.

 

“I like you Bruce. You're the one I least hate,” Tony says softly and Tony looks at his boyfriend who is looking heartbroken at the pronouncement. 

 

They are all led down to the medbay and Tony watches as his other self strips off his shirt and they all let out an audible gasp when they see his chest. 

 

Where the reactor used to be there is not the usual scar tissue that has become second nature to Tony. 

 

But there is now a monster of a scar cutting straight across his chest. Tony's eyes trace the curve of the gash and his gasp is one of fear and confusion when he realizes what made it and a look at Steve tells him he realizes it as well.

 

Tony doesn't know what led to the Shield being brought down on his alternate's chest.

 

But he's going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Can you all not stare at me like that? You’re making me feel like a science experiment,” the other Tony says and they all avert their eyes.

 

“Sorry, it’s just that we’ve never had to deal with any alternate universes,” Tony says and watches Steve try and fail to not look at a certain scar on his doubles chest.

 

“You clearly don’t have a Stephen Strange or Reed Richards then,” the other Tony murmurs under his breath and notices Steve staring at him and immediately cover his chest with his arms and stares Steve in the eye as if daring Steve to say anything. It’s a look Tony knows well. 

 

“What happened to you?” Clint finally says and everyone’s attention goes to him. He quickly motions with a hand up and down the other Tony’s body.

 

“Clint,” Natasha says warningly.

 

“Look, I’m sorry. But you look like shit and I need to know why,” Clint says arms over his chest.

 

“I took on two enhanced individuals,” Tony says cryptically. 

 

“Without backup?” Thor asks frowns on his face.

 

“Bruce left the Avengers, you went back to Asgard, Romanov and Barton were off doing spy things…” Tony can tell that last part was a lie, “and Rhodey…” Tony watches his double curl up on himself and grips the ends of his sleeves, “...and Rhodey wasn’t able to come.”

 

“What about Steve?” Clint demands and Steve tenses up.

 

“Am I good to go or not Bruce? I want to get back to my world,” Tony says ignoring Clint’s question.

 

“Why?” Tony asks.

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why do you want to go back to your universe? We’re all capable of putting things together and we can all tell your universe is crap. Why want to go back to that?” Tony asks.

 

“There are people there who make it less crap,” Tony says playing with a bracelet on his wrist and Tony recognizes the design.

 

“Peter,’ Tony says and his double looks up wide eyed.

 

‘You have a Peter too?”

 

“Yeah, Steve and I adopted him. Kid’s aunt died and he was fixing updating Starkphones on the street. Was actually making them better too. Then I found out he was Spiderman and well...You know Peter.”

 

“Yeah I do. Peter’s a good kid. His Aunt is still alive in my world. But everyone seems to think I’m his Dad…” The other Tony says and Tony can hear the unspoken, ‘he deserves better’ in his tone.

 

“You don’t have the reactor anymore?” Tony asks and his double looks up at him.

 

“No...I had it removed,” Tony says and Bruce steps back.

 

“Alright, you can do a little work. But I don’t want him to over exert himself. We can’t put him back if he’s injured.

 

“Your world looks nearly identical to mine...except…” Tony says glancing at the rest of the Avengers and when Tony sees Thor he rubs his throat.

 

“Can I use your lab?” The other Tony asks and Tony nods.

 

“Yeah, of course. We’ve got to figure out what sent you over,” Tony says and they begin walking out the door as the other Tony pulls his shirt back on, but their way is stopped by Clint standing in front of the door. Tony watches his double flinch and reach to press his watch to call his suit before remembering his only suit needs repairs.

 

“Clint, don’t box him in,” Tony says warningly willing his friend to understand what it is he's doing.

 

“Sorry,” Clint says stepping aside then adds, “you never finished. You said you didn't have any back up. That Thor and Bruce were gone. Nat and I were on a mission. And Rhodes wasn't available. What about Steve or Bucky? Surely they wouldn't let you fight two enhanced without backup,” Clint says.

 

“Who do you think I was fighting?” Tony says and steps out of the room in the resulting silence.


	3. Chapter 3

After Tony's announcement everyone is quiet. They don't know what to say.

What do you say to something like that? What do you say when you find out that you put someone you care about it that sort of pain?

“Why?” Steve says softly.

“What?”

“Why would I hurt you?” Steve asks.

“You didn't. The other you did. Clearly he has issues that you already worked through,” Tony says leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

“But…” Steve says but stops when Tony laces their hands together. 

“Now you look me in the eye and say that you can hurt me,” Tony says and Steve’s eyes snap up to his and he opens his mouth but no sound comes out.

“Steven Grant Rogers, I don’t know that other Steven, and I pray I never will. But the Steve Rogers in front of me? Him I know. And I know that he would rather serve Hydra then hurt me or anyone he cares about on purpose. You are not him and do you want to know how I know that? Because I can look at that Tony and imagine him wanting to hurt his Cap, but when I look at you all I want is to kiss you stupid,” Tony says and Steve gives him a soft smile and they press their lips together.

“You know I can’t argue when you kiss me like that,” Steve says pouting and Tony kisses his pout.

“That’s why I kiss you like that,” Tony says with a grin and kisses him again for good measure.

“What I want to know is why were the two of us fighting him of all people. I’m sorry Tony, you’re my friend and the love of my best friend's life. But I see no reason why I would want to fight you outside of training,” Bucky says.

“Precisely. I also see no reason why I would want to leave. You guys are the closest thing to a family I’ve ever had. Scratch that, you guys are my family,” Bruce says.

“And do you see the way he reacts to Thor?” Nat says.

“Yeah, he keeps touching his throat. Do you think Thor may have grabbed him by the throat?” Tony asks.

“I cannot see why I would do that. Tony, I mean no disrespect, but you are mortal. I would never grab someone so breakable somewhere so breakable. My mother taught me better than that,” Thor says.

“There are a lot of things that aren’t adding up here, and I don’t think we have all of the puzzle either. There might have been small cracks between the other us but there has to be one place where the paths diverged. One small difference where one of them stuck a head up their ass or one us pulled one out. Maybe we should have JARVIS talk to him. He seems to be the only one here besides Tony who he apparently doesn’t have cause to hate,” Clint says.

“I don’t recommend that. When I first made myself known it would appear as though the other Sir was experiencing a renewal of grief. I believe that something may have happened to the me in his world and that talking to him may have an adverse effect on his mental health...more adverse than he is already experiencing,” JARVIS says.

“Alright so who does that leave?”

“Peter or Rhodey. You heard him. When he mentioned Peter his voice was overly fond and he mentioned that Rhodey was the only one who he could have called for backup because I don’t think it was just Bucky and Steve he was fighting,” Tony says.

“Well Peter should be home from school soon. We’ll talk to him and see if he wants too. But JARVIS, call Rhodey and have him come over as soon as possible. I want a backup Tony whisperer in case Peter can’t or doesn’t want to do it,” Steve says.

“Are you guys sure we want to do this? I mean, we may not like what we find out,” Bruce says softly.

“As much as I don’t want to trample on my privacy...I mean his privacy. I think this is something we need to know so we can help him. But we have to let him reveal it in his own time. Forcing Tony Stark, in any universe, to do something never ends up well for the person doing the forcing,” Tony says and the others nod.

“Sir, young sir has just arrived in the tower. He wants to know why he’s hearing about a portal opening in Manhattan at school,” JARVIS says and Tony smiles.

“Alright, send him up,” Steve says and holds Tony close.

“This is going to be hard to explain,” Tony says with a sigh and rubs his face as he hears the elevator starting to come up.


	4. Chapter 4

“So...the multiverse theory is real and there’s another you down in the lab and something really bad happened to him over there and I need to cheer him up and find out exactly what happened to make him and other Steve die?” Peter says and Tony smiles at the kid.

“Yes, but remember…”

“Don’t press. We don’t want him to close off or become defensive. I know Dad. Don’t worry,” Peter says with a big grin as they walk into Tony’s lab and find the other Tony looking up and comparing various energy waves at the time the portal formed.

“Oh wow he looks almost exactly like you,” Peter says and the other Tony stares at him a sad smile on his face.

“Hey Spiderling,” the other Tony says and Peter rolls his eyes.

“Dad, make him stop. I don’t even like when you call me that,” Peter whines and Tony notices his doppleganger smiling. 

“So...we need something to call you since it’s making my head hurt to call you other Tony over and over again,” Tony says but then thinks better of it.

‘What if we call you Tony and I just let people call me Tones?”

“You’d be willing to be called something different in your own home?” Tony asks and Tones nods.

“Well, we don’t like being called Anthony, Mr. Stark, or Stark. Which leaves Tony and Tones and between the two of us I’m the one who would likely be more comfortable with the other Avengers calling me Tones,” Tones says and Tony gives him a thin smile.

“You are surprisingly trusting. I could be evil. I could be plotting to take over your universe and here you are letting me use your lab, letting me talk to JARVIS, and letting me wander around the tower without a physical babysitter,” Tony says and Tones rolls his eyes.

“First off, I doubt that in any world we’re the villain. Naive, ignorant, or tricked yes. But not the villain. Second, if you were plotting to take over our universe I would be your first target so making you come to me would be my first step. Third, you know as well as I that JARVIS will talk to anyone that respects him so long as he wants to talk to them. Fourth, JARVIS is perfectly capable of watching you and handling any danger you may get into or cause. As you well know,” Tones says and Tony can’t keep the smirk of his face. 

“What’s the other me like? Is he also Spiderman? Does he have MJ, Gwen and Harry too? Are we the same age? Do we look alike?” Peter shoots off as fast as he can, but Tony doesn’t seem to mind. In fact the smile on his face as he listens to Peter might be the first truly happy smile he’s seen since the man had crashed.

“The two of you look, talk, and act exactly the same. Yeah, kid is Spiderman. He has a Michelle and a Ned. I don’t know about a Harry or a Gwen. He interns at SI both legitimately and as a cover for his work as Spiderman,” Tony says and Peter’s eyes widen.

“Wow. That’s so cool! If I got an internship here people would freak out. They keep trying to convince Dad to let me but he keeps saying no,” Peter says pouting.

“Peter, you’re my kid. If you intern here people will look at it as nepotism and that would belittle your accomplishments. People will always think that you got stuff because of who your dad is. But I’m going to do my damnedest not to make it too easy for them. Besides you love being an intern with Harry at...ugh OsCorp,” Tones says.

“I know Dad. You always look out for me,” Peter says with a grin and Tones can see Tony watching the display with a sad sort of longing.

“What are you working on Mr. Stark?” Peter says and Tony perks up a little.

“I’m trying to isolate the wave and energy patterns of the portal that brought me here. I have to get back,” Tony says.

“Your world sounds bad though?” Peter says.

“Not for everyone. Just for me and the people close to me,” Tony says.

“Do you want to talk about it? I’m told by the girls at my school that I’m a very good listener,” Peter says and Tony grins.

“That’s one difference I suppose. My spiderling can’t even be near a girl without turning into a tomato and running,” Tony says.

“As funny as that is, don’t change the subject Mr. Stark. Please. I don’t want to say something and have it turn out that I accidentally reminded you of something you don’t want to be reminded of,” Peter says and Tony glances at Tones.

“Alright, I will tell Tones what happened and he can figure out how much to tell the others. You’re too young to hear about some of this…”

“Mr. Stark, I may be young. But I was homeless and living on the street. Slowly starving and I was sick almost everyday. I made a living upgrading Starkphones for like ten bucks. You said that your Peter and I were similar but Dad told me that he didn’t have to live through any of that. I’m not saying he hasn’t suffered. Believe me I’m not belittling anything he has experienced. But I am not the same as him. You don’t need to protect me from the things that go bump in the shadows,” Peter says and Tony’s mouth opens and then he closes it and opens it again.

“Sorry kid. I just want to keep you from having to endure anything else,” Tony says and Peter smiles at him softly and he stumbles as the building shakes and Tony and Tones steady him and the building shakes again.

“What’s going on?” Tones asks and grabs a tool that is seconds away from dropping to the ground.

“It would seem that another portal has opened up above Central Park. The other Avengers are already on their way however it seems to already be closing,” JARVIS says and the three of them share a look.

“Did anyone come through?” Tones asks and he hopes that if that is the case then it be someone Tony is indifferent to, or whom he actually wants to be around.

“Yes, there seems to be a body signature that came through the portal. However the portal’s energy is making it difficult to identify who it is…” JARVIS says and Tones relaxes his shoulders slightly, until JARVIS finishes, “...however I am able to say it is similar to a signature that resides in the tower.

Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Tones watches as Tony fidgets as they wait for the others to bring back whoever their guest is. Tones can see that Tony’s hands are shaking and there is a little bit of sweat on his temples and he can see that the man is one shock away from fainting.

“Cap, can you give us some sort of hint as to who our guest is?” Tones calls into his comm unit. His boyfriend had somehow gotten it into his head to not tell them who had fallen through. But Tones is pretty sure that Steve wouldn’t do that if it were someone bad or dangerous.

“Relax you two. I think Tony will like this visitor,” Steve says and Tony’s head shoots up.

“Is it Step..,” he starts to say but the door opens and a small body is launching itself into Tony’s chest. 

The man takes a step back that has nothing to do with the weight and then his face goes through a myriad of emotions. Surprise. Worry. Shock. And finally joy when he sees a familiar head of curly brown hair for the second time that day.

“Mr. Stark! You’ll never believe what happened! I was fighting the guy that made the portal and everything. I even managed to get him webbed up but then he started chanting like he did when you went through the big swirly thing. It was so weird! I was bouncing this way and that. It was like a roller coaster. It was cool, I almost threw up and then I was yeeted out onto the street and the Exavengers were there, but they were different and they said that you were here and they said they would take me to you and I’m so glad that you are okay!” Peter breathes out and hugs Tony again and Tones smiles at the display.

No wonder people said that Tony was father like to his Peter.

“Hey Kid. I’m glad that you’re okay. You did good,” Tony says hugging the kid close.

“Wow,” Peter says when he catches sight of his other self and then goes over to him.

Peter raises a hand just as the other does the same and when he moves to one leg the other does that as well.

“It’s like watching the Patty Duke Show,” Tones whispers to Tony.

“I actually understood that reference,” Steve says and his son looks at him.

“Odd pride, but go for it,” Peter says and the other Peter scrunches up his nose and looks at Tony.

“Mr. Stark we have to get out of here. This is the Bad Place,” he says.

“Why, what meme do you have?” Peter asks.

“We say weird flex but okay,” Peter says and Peter scrunches his nose.

“Gross. That has to be the worst thing I’ve ever heard since the whole IHOB thing,” Peter says.

“Right? That happened to us too,” Peter says standing next to Tony.

“Right? As if people go to IHOB for pancakes. The notion is absolutely ridiculous. Everyone knows they’re all about the burgers there,” Peter says.

“Mr. Stark this is Hell,” Peter says looking up at his mentor.

“I gotta say your world is sounding more like hell,” Peter says then his phone goes off and he checks it.

“Shoot, Dad I’m sorry. I invited Harry over, we have a school project we have to do,” Peter says.

“Yeah sure, you guys can work in the penthouse. Tony and I will make snacks,” Tones says and Tony opens his mouth but Tones just looks at him. Knowing full well that his alternate probably hasn’t eaten today. 

“You have got to come with me. Harry saw Spiderman fall through the portal and he knows it wasn’t me. He wants to meet you,” Peter says.

“Harry?”

“Harry Osborn. He’s been my best friend forever! Come on you’ll love him,” Peter says pulling the other man towards the penthouse.

“B...But what about Ned?” Peter says softly and Tony puts a hand on his shoulder as they wait in the penthouse for JARVIS to bring Harry in.

“Oh wait! Shoot, we missed out to pull a switch on him, rats,” Peter says as the other Peter looks around at all the family pictures on the mantel and he’s looking at one that must have been take at middle school graduation where Steve has Peter perched on his shoulder in his cap and gown and Peter smiles softly.

He still has the frame in his hand when the elevator doors open and he turns.

Tones jumps as Peter looks at Harry and the frame slips out of his hands and the other Peter has to catch it.

“H...Hi...I’m Peter...Which you probably figured,” Peter says and Tones can see Peter bite the inside of his cheek. 

“Harry...Wow. The resemblance is uncanny. You look exactly like Peter...I mean my Peter...I mean this world Peter. Sorry, I’m Harry Osborn,” Harry says and holds out his hand to shake Peter’s hand and Peter takes it.

“Peter Parker, of a different earth,” Peter says and Harry grins and Peter turns red.

“Come on Tony, how ‘bout you and I make some snacks and let the boys settle down a little,” Tones says and pulls Tony off the couch where he is watching Harry like a hawk. 

It takes a few pulls but Tones finally gets Tony into the kitchen and puts him on smoothie duty while he works on making dip for the veggie chips he’s been passing off as normal chips for years.

He can’t help but notice the way Tony’s head shoots up every time his Peter laughs at something Harry says.

“Tony, relax. It’s just a crush. It’s cute. He’s so shy and frazzled. It’s been a while since I’ve seen Peter like that. He avoids his crushes like the plague. Though he’s been getting marginally better with MJ. Apparently the Stark charm is more nature than nurture. He’s inherited Steve’s flirting skills,” Tones says with a shudder which distracts Tony and even earns a smile from the man.

“So...Cap wasn’t very smooth when he asked you out?” Tony asks and Tones bursts out laughing.

“His idea of asking me out was to offer to let me use his washing machine when mine broke. Even though he knew that in the time it would take to bring my laundry from my floor to his I would have been able to fix my machine,” Tone says.

“So what did you do?” Tony asks.

“I brought my laundry to his floor and did it there. It wasn’t so much what we were doing, it was that he wanted to do something around me...with me,” Tones says and Tony smiles and his hand plays with a pendant under his shirt.

“Looks like I’m not the only one dating someone. Spill,” Tones says.

“What are we? Girls at a sleepover?” Tony asks.

“We should play truth or dare!” they hear Peter says and Tones raises an eyebrow.

“Fine. His name is Dr. Stephen Strange…”

“...oooh a doctor. Mom would be so proud,”

“He’s currently the Sorcerer Supreme of New York. He has a sentient cloak and everything. A cloak that likes groping me whenever they see me,” Tony says a soft smile on his face.

“I’m glad that you have someone there who cares about your well being. I wish it were more people but five is better than none,” Tones says.

“There are actually a lot more than that,” Tony says.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, there’s Happy, Peter, Pepper, Rhodey, and Stephen. There’s also Captain Marvel. She’s a bad ass and the second reason I think god is a woman. She leads the New Avengers, the team I’m on. There’s Harley. Kid is smart as a whip. Peter Quill is a quill in my ass and has horrible taste in music but he’s good people. T’Challa...even though he hid Team Cap for months he did keep them out of trouble which made it easier for me to control the panic that was happening worldwide. His sister is the future and her work is going to revolutionize the world one day. In some places it already has. Charles Xavier and I have been working together to get more rights for Mutants. The rogues are just a small chapter in my life. I thought I had moved on but…”

“But when you woke up here and saw people wearing their faces you realized that moving on and getting closure are two very different things,” Tones says and Tony nods.

“When you get back seek that closure. Your friends will back you up. Because they love you, I can tell,” Tones says.

“How can you tell?”

“Because you talk about them the same way I talk about my team...my family. And I have only known your Peter for a few minutes but I can tell that if anything were to happen to you he would stand by your side,” Tones says.

“I never did answer you about what the Rogues did that was so bad...Did I?” Tony says softly and Tones feels guilty.

“You don’t have to. We were out of line to push. You deserved better, you deserve to have your privacy respected. I’m sorry,” Tones says.

“Yeah, but the Spiderling made a good point too. It’ll be easier to avoid triggering me if you guys know what happened. I’ll tell you and the others at dinner tonight,” Tony says.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I trust you guys,” Tony says with a smile and they carry the plates in to find Tony’s Peter giggling at something Harry said and Tones sees Tony’s hand tighten on the plate as he puts it on the coffee table.

“Hey, if you’re still here on Saturday, Gwen, Peter and I are going to the movies. You should totally come with us. We can pretend the two of you are twins. Freak my dad out,” Harry says and Peter is nodding excitedly.

“It’ll be so cool. We can stop by Blockbuster and find something to watch after,” Peter says and both trans dimensional visitors choke on their drinks.

“Blockbuster is still a thing here?”

“Yeah. It’s awesome,” Harry says.

“It’s like an episode of freaking Twilight Zone,” Tones hears Tony say and the kids chat excitedly and Harry snags Peter’s phone and programs his number in and Peter looks like he’s about to faint and Tony looks like he’s swallowed a rock.

“I wonder what I’m like on your Earth,” Harry says.

“You’re probably a complete dork who tries to act cool,” Peter says and Harry grins and punches his friend in the arm and the boys go back to chatting.

“I don’t think they’re getting much school work done,” Tony says and Tone’s shrugs.

“They have the weekend. I’ll send Peter and Harry to the library or something to make them actually do work and your Peter can help us see if we can isolate any new information about the portals and whether or not we can create our own to get you two home,” Tones says.

“When I get back home I’ll look for you and text you to let you know,” Peter says and Tony looks like he’s swallowed a lemon.

Ah the joys of watching your kid or in this pseudo-kid being interested in someone in front of your own face.

Tones is glad he’s been there and done that.

Eventually Tony seems convinced that there isn’t going to be any monkey business between the boys and goes back down to the lab and Tones has JARVIS set up private floors for each of his guests so they will feel comfortable. He even orders clothes for them to be delivered same day and sets them in the closet.

The whole process has him giddy with excitement.

It’s been eons since he’s gotten to design a floor for new guests.


	6. Chapter 6

“Whoa, so you tried to hold a ferry together? That’s so cool. We never have anything cool like that happen around here since my dad got a therapist and has been working through the whole Green Goblin thing,” Harry says gushes taking a bite of his slice of pizza and Tones can see that Tony is doing his best to ignore the kids.

“What about Sandman? Or Rhino?” Peter says.

“You have animal themed villains too? I thought it was just me,” Peter says.

“What’s up with that anyway? Are all my villains furries or something?” 

“Tragic,” Peter answers his doppleganger.

“You both do realize you also wear a creature themed suit as well right?” Harry asks and then takes a picture of the slowly dawning look on their faces.

“Peter why do you even know that word?” Tony asks and Peter shrugs.

“I go to public school in New York. I hear things,” Peter says with a shrug.

“That’s it I’m putting him in Private School,” Tones says looking at Steve who chuckles.

“You say that everytime and you never do. Now I have a question I want to ask you before the rest of the night gets crazy and the focus turns to Tony,” Steve says pulling Tones away from where Harry is freaking out about some story the other Peter is telling him.

“That’s the sort of dramatic move my dad would pull,” is the last thing Tones hears his son say before he is pulled too far away to hear what’s going on out there.

“What’s up Cap? Need a quickie?” Tones asks reaching for the belt of his jeans, normally they go up to their room for this kind of thing but Tony’s willing to try anything once. But Steve stops him.

“No, that’s not what I’m after...well this second I’m not. But if you want to after I ask you what I want to ask you still want to then that’s fine by me,” Steve says and Tones grins and drops his hands from his belt and waits for Steve to gather his thoughts and breath.

“Steve? Are you having an asthma attack? I thought the serum took care of that…” Tones says starting to worry.

“No! Sorry, I’m fine just nervous,” Steve says and takes Tones’ hand into his and presses a soft kiss to his lips and then to his cheek.

“Steve? Why are you acting so weird?” Tones asks raising an eyebrow.

“You’re just really pretty,” Steve says and slaps a hand over his mouth.

“And you’re a beef cake, what’s going on?”

“God I want to do this right but I know I’m going to screw it up,” Steve says and Tones grabs his hand making him look up.

“Hey relax alright. You could strip down and do the electric slide and I would join you in a heartbeat,” Tony says.

“That is oddly specific...have you thought about me doing that?”

“Yes, many times. I have weird dreams when I have pasta before bed,” Tony says and Steve snorts and bites his lip.

Tones watches as Steve drops to his knee and a small black box is pushed up into the air and Tones is pretty sure what’s left of his heart is having an attack.

“Anthony Edward Stark, I have spent the last five years of my life loving you. Watching you bring smiles to people’s faces and watching you build the world into what you see,” Steve says and Tones thinks he might be the one having an asthma attack. 

“I’ve watched you be strong and unbreakable. You don’t bend to the situation you bend the situation to you and I look into your eyes and I see the unwavering passion in them and I know that I want that passion everyday for the rest of my life. I want the soft kisses and sweet smiles, I want the bots beeping when I come to the lab and I want you letting me help test things, I want your secrets when you need to talk and I want to be your shoulder when you cry and I want to be your knight in shining armor and I want you to be mine as well,” Steve says and Tones is pretty sure he’s openly crying now.

“I want the smiles, I want the laughs, I want the tears, I want the singing in the shower, and I want you and I pray that you want all those from me as well,” Steve says and he takes a deep breath and Tones thinks he’s about to pass out if he takes any longer.

“With all that in mind. Tony Stark, will you marry me?” Steve asks and Tones tries multiple times to say yes but he’s sobbing too hard and simply nods his head and shoves his hand out so Steve can put the ring on. 

Steve scoops him up into his arms and hugs Tones close and it takes a minute but soon he regains the ability to talk.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.” Tones says punctuating every yes with a kiss to Steve’s lips and Steve grins and matches each kiss with his own. Half of which feel like he’s trying to swallow Tones’ mouth.

“I love you,” Steve says in between kisses.

“I love you too!” Tones shouts laughing as he is spun around his arms and Tones has never as happy as he does at that moment.

“We should go tell the others,” Steve says.

“Not yet, I believe that we have a date with a quickie in out bedroom. We have an hour before Harry has to leave. Tony isn’t going to give us any new information until the kids are gone or in bed,” Tones says and he’s let down and he immediately grabs Steve’s collar and begins dragging him towards the elevator like a man on a mission.

“How are you suddenly so strong?” Steve asks as he is forced to follow the tugging on his collar. 

“I have the proper motivation,” Tones says shoving Steve through their open bedroom door before sliding it closed and making sure that the lock is in place.

After all they don’t want to be interrupted. 

They have an engagement to celebrate.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oooh I think I see hearts in the air,” Tony grins when Tones and Steve come back in and moves his eyes to the ring on Tones’ hand and smiles softly.

“So, the kids are off finally doing homework. Are you sure you want to tell us what happened on your Earth? You don’t have to,” Tones says and Tony shakes his head.

“I’m sure,” Tony says and watches them as they sit down at the table and there is a soft smile on his face.

“As long as you’re sure,” Tones says and Tony finishes his glass of water before taking a deep breath.

“Okay, so I guess we can use this as a chance to examine where our two worlds diverged and what happened that made them so drastically different,” Tony says, then takes a deep breath before continuing, “It started when we all met for the first time when Fury gathered us together. Rogers and I got into this fight, he said that he knew men worth ten of me,” Tony says and Tones nods and grabs Steve’s hand.

“Steve said the same thing. He said the same thing to me, except…”

“Bruce punched me,” Steve says and Bruce nods and gives Steve a look that says he would do it again if her given a reason.

“So, the punch must have knocked some sense into me because I realized exactly how bad what I had said was and I apologized. It took us a while before we were able to talk to one another without sniping at each other...it was finding Bucky that finally opened my eyes to why I felt so off when he was around. I was in love and I didn’t know it and it caused me to not understand what was happening. So, I went to a therapist and worked through everything that I was feeling and why it was making me angry. After a year in therapy we finally started dating and it was amazing,” Steve says and smiles and leans over to give a kiss to Tones’ cheek.

“Yeah...nothing like that happened with me and Steve from my world,” Tony says and outlines everything that had happened. From the Invasion all the way to that cold day in Siberia and then to their return to the states to fight Thanos. The entire time Bruce keeps a hand on his shoulder to keep him from having a panic attack. 

“Wait...Your Loki wasn’t mind controlled?” Tones asks when the look in Tony’s eyes screams that he isn’t ready to talk about anything to do with what he had just told him about.

“Your Loki was mind controlled?” Tony asks and Tones nods.

“Yeah, when we found out he decided he wanted to study on Vanaheim away from Asgard...he’s currently spending a lot of time with an alien on a different planet that Thor finds odd. It remains unseen whether or not this is just him being overprotective of his bab...younger brother,” Tones says and they all collectively groan when their alarm goes off.

“Fuck. JARVIS is it another portal?” Tones asks.

"My sensors indicate yes but of a different kind than the ones that have been appearing from what I can see this portal was orange,” JARVIS says and Tony is out of his chair and running towards the roof. The other Avengers try to keep up with him.

“Tony what is it?” Tones asks.

“An orange portal means Stephen came through. I have to make sure he’s okay,” Tony says and they all rocket out of the elevator and onto the helicopter landing pad, that is used more for visit from Thor’s parents and Thor himself when he has to go to another realm. 

In the middle of the landing pad is a pile of people who look very familiar.

“Ah fuck he brought the rogues with him,” Tony says throwing his hands up in the air but none the less goes to one of the men there, the one dressed in blue robes and a red cape that seems to be moving on it’s own.

Tony helps the man up with the help of is cape, which does seem to be able to move of their own accord and they help Tony carry the man into the tower while Steve, Sam, Thor, Sam, and Bucky all carry the rogues into the tower behind him and throw them into a containment room so they can all have a little chat about how you treat a teammate.

Tony lays Stephen on the couch and begins checking him for wounds. 

“I assume that this is Stephen?" Tones asks looking over the man in question and wondering how different this Stephen is from his world's Stephen. And whether or not he should find this world's Stephen to do a comparison. It might be interesting to study the differences among the different versions.

“Yeah, Dr. Stephen Strange, affectionately referred to as Dumbledore,” Tony says running a hand down the man’s cheek a soft smile on his face 

“I told you to stop with that stupid nickname,” Stephen says opening his eyes and smiling and groaning as he sits up.

“Hey Sweetheart, glad to you see you’re alright,” Tony says.

“Can you explain how you got here?” Tones says and Stephen looks at him and his eyes widen when he sees the both of them.

“Two?” Stephen asks staring at them.

“Yeah there are some weird things going on down here. It does get complicated but don’t worry we’ll be doing everything that we can to help make sure that it doesn’t get too confusing,” Tones says with a grin and Stephen waves his hands trying to make a portal but all that happens is a couple of orange sparks.

“Performance issues Babe?” Tony asks with a big grin on his face.

“I used a lot of energy trying to find the right universe. I must not have enough energy to make another portal right now. Looks like you, me, and Peter, assuming Peter ended up on this earth, are stuck here until I can get us back. Hopefully those bumbling buffoons won’t do anything too drastic...what’s with that face?” Stephen asks.

“We found several other people on the roof. All of the ex-avengers came through with you,” Tones says looking down.

“Oh for the love of...even on another world I cannot get you away from them,” Stephen says throwing his hands up in the air.

“Relax babe. They’re all locked up on a floor below us. They won’t be allowed up here with us and I’m pretty sure that this world’s Avengers are intending to have a nice little talk with them when they finally wake up,” Tony says and Tones nods in agreement.

“They won’t know what hit them,” Tones says with a grin.


End file.
